Glee Drabbles
by CarmenMauri
Summary: Glee drabbles centered around Glee ships.  Warning: There are mentions of smut in these! UPDATE: Puck/Rachel
1. Finn and Rachel

**AN:**I've never written drabbles. I'm the kind of writer who tends to ramble and loves detail, so short fics aren't my thing. I've also never written for another Glee ship other than Quick, so this will be interesting. I really hope you enjoy them! I'll be posting my Quick, Wemma, Tartie, Brittana _and_ Kum drabbles later today. Oh la la. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, Twilight (thank you, Grilled Cheesus for _that_!) or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Finn / Rachel Drabbles**

**Angst**

Carol bakes banana bread one evening.

Even the smell wafting from the kitchen makes him wanna cry.

**AU**

He watches as her Cheerios skirt sways, brown hair swinging side-to-side.

"I cannot give in to these lecherous thoughts," he scolds himself.

**Crack!Fic**

"We'll have two Finchel pastries, please," she tells the server.

**Crossover**

"I don't like the way that Edward kid looks at you, Rach," he muttered, pulling her closer to his side. "It's like you're his dinner or something!"

**Death**

She was his shining star. His guiding light. But now...? The world was dark. Cold. He was lost, but he never wanted to be found.

**First Time**

There's something different in their kiss that night. Something needy. Desperate. Hungry. She pulls away, a small smile dancing on her swollen lips.

"I'm ready."

**Fluff**

"I got you something from my trip to New York," she says looking up through dark lashes.

She hands him an autographed baseball mitt-signed by all 40 of the New York Yankees.

He gapes at her and his heart swells; pulls her flush against his body and presses his lips against hers.

"Thanks," he breathes.

**Humor**

She groans, her usually light voice nasally, "Kill me. Kill me now."

He grips her small hand and gives it a small squeeze.

"Come on, Rach. Chickenpox aren't that bad. Besides, don't you like the vegan chicken noodle soup my mo-I mean, _I_... made you?"

**Hurt/Comfort**

She felt, rather than saw, his tears as they soaked through her pink panda sweater (a present from her Aunt Betty in Maine). She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. So she pulled him closer to her chest.

**Show-related**

The sound of running water echoed through the bathroom.

"You don't have to do this," she said tightly, embarrassed that he was seeing her in this state.

"I wanted to," he said as he cleaned green ice crystals from her face.

**Smut**

Her legs tightened around his waist-the space between her legs connecting with the tent in his pants. And as she swiveled her hips, he swore he could see stars.

**UST**

He wasn't supposed to want to kiss her. Not when she kissed Puck. Not when she hurt him worse than he'd ever hurt before.


	2. Will and Emma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, Harry Potter (boo :( If only...) or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Will / Emma Drabbles**

**Angst**

They sit together at lunch.

Silence. _Uncomfortable_ silence.

The light from the sun makes her ring sparkle and he's reminded why everything changed.

**AU**

The angel had snow white skin and hair a fiery red. He could do nothing but gape at her.

"What's the matter," she asked sweetly. "Cat got your tongue?"

**Crack!Fic**

The lights go out and the grinding beat fills the room.

His chest reverberatesand he muses if it's his own heartbeat or the bass that knocks against his ribcage.

A lone spotlight shines on ivory skin and dark red hair. A silky leg wraps around the pole and Will knows he's a goner.

**Crossover**

His robes billowed as he made his way to the Hufflepuff common room. He had to make sure that Professor Pillsbury would keep her word about Terri's new alliance with the Death Eaters.

**Death**

She felt hollow. Empty. Like her lungs had shrunk and her heart was on speed.

Looking around her once-immaculate apartment, her eyes lingered on the pile of dirty dishes, roamed over the stack of newspapers on her white couch.

She didn't care because _he_ was gone.

**First Time**

She tiptoed out of the bathroom and stood before him. He smiled, trying to reassure her and reached for her hands.

"We don't have to do this, Em."

"Oh no, I want to... Will. I _really_ want to."

**Fluff**

She stepped on bubblegum again. He saw the disgust flash over her face, as she bravely attempted to remove it with a stick. Noting her displeasure, he stepped forward.

"Could I help you?"

The smile she offered in thanks went straight to his heart.

**Humor**

He knew it was immature. He knew it was petty. But the disgust on her face when the smell of dung wafted out of Carl's car was worth it.

**Hurt/Comfort**

"He left me, Will." She said in-between broken sobs. "He said I got to be too much and... I just don't know what to do."

He tilted her chin up with his finger.

"You'll move on," he said softly.

**Show-related**

"Sue's comments about your hair _are_ mean, Will," she said softly. "Even if there is some truth that it does look as though you used an entire bottle of hair product today."

**Smut**

She trembled under his body, arching her body up and grazing her teeth against his shoulder.

**UST**

They were alone in her office, just as it was before... before he ruined everything between them. They were far enough that he could admire the way her hair curled at the ends, but close enough to smell her; the mix of raspberries and cinnamon awakening him.

"Uh, I got to get to glee," he stood and left.

* * *

**AN: **FYI, I like Carl, so I feel kinda mean that I made him out to be a jerk here.


	3. Artie and Tina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, The Office (I'll never be that funny!) or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

**

* * *

**

**Artie / Tina Drabbles**

**Angst**

He'd figured she'd pick Mike over him. She'd done it once before.

**AU**

As the director, he was expected to meet with the set designer. He never thought she'd be a gothic Asian chick with a superiority complex. He never thought he'd fall for her.

**Crack!Fic**

His eye makeup intimidated her, so she wheeled past him, ignoring the fluttering in her tummy.

**Crossover**

She sat behind reception.

He sat in a cuicle.

They couldn't keep their eyes off one another.

**Death**

She was obsessed with death. He always preferred the present.

Now she was gone and he was the one with the obsession.

**First Time**

It should have been awkward.

His chair. Her overeagerness.

But it was far from it.

She stared into his blue eyes.

"I love you."

**Fluff**

They hadn't talked much since summer. It was nice to know his interests hadn't changed.

**Humor**

Tina and Mike were fighting. Again.

So—he ran over Mike's feet.

**Hurt/Comfort:**

He found her in the hallway, sobbing softly into her gloved hands.

She heard the sound of his wheels. He didn't need to say anything for her to feel better.

**Show-related:**

"Brittany...?"

"She made a very convincing argument!"

**Smut:**

She went up to his room wearing nothing but a long jacket and stockings.

**UST:**

"She can't even do runs," he complained to Finn. He turned and caught Tina's eye.

Both quickly looked away.


	4. Brittany and Santana

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters. If I did, said characters would be happy all of the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

**AN:** This is the first time I tackle Brittana, so be gentle, please.

* * *

**Brittany / Santana Drabbles**

**Angst**

She'd had sex with boys before.

What made Wheels special?

**AU**

Officer Lopez looked at the blonde through the rearview mirror.

"How long you been turning tricks?"

**Crack!Fic**

"You're not wearing underwear," she deadpanned.

"... How...?"

"I have X-ray vision."

**Crossover**

"Virgins never die."

"Well then... I guess _we're_ doomed."

**Death**

It's been over a year and Brittany still can't listen to Melissa Etheridge.

**First Time**

Brittany had never kissed a guy. Santana was more than willing to teach her.

**Fluff**

Soft fingers linked with hers. She smiled and pulled her close.

**Humor**

She cringed when they started kissing.

_Could-you-pry-yourselves-apart-for-a-_fucking-_minute-and-let-me-eat! _she thought.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to step on your foot, Brit!"

**Hurt/Comfort**

She ran her fingers over the other girl's back, needing to calm her.

**Show-related**

"_Wheels_...?"

"He's hot," she smiled, knowing the other girl was jealous.

**Smut**

She pressed her lips against Brittany's, moaning when she felt her tongue beg for entrance.

**UST**

"Brit, wait."

"Why?"

Santana pulled her close. "Because I miss you," she breathed.


	5. Puck and Quinn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters. If I did, said characters would be happy all of the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Puck / Quinn Drabbles**

**Angst**

"Do you love him?" He demands.

"Did you ever love me?" She retorts.

**AU**

He strummed his guitar and looked out into the audience, hazel eyes meeting green.

"To the darlin' in the yellow dress, meet me backstage after this song?"

**Crack!Fic**

He looked up from deep in the sea and watched as her yellow feathers skimmed over the water's surface.

**Crossover**

"I don't need you to rescue me, Quinndependence," he grumbled as she set him down on the ground.

"I'm sorry you can't take help from a superhero," she quipped before flying out into the night.

**Death**

It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were only 16. She was healthy.

Parents aren't meant to bury their children.

**First Time**

He brushed a blonde strand of hair off her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"You okay?" he breathed.

**Fluff**

They were in a crowded room, shoulder to shoulder in a crammed space. She felt a calloused hand wrap around hers and gave a quick squeeze.

**Humor**

"Cougar Fabray Puckerman. Has a ring to it, right?"

She elbowed him in the ribs and glared.

**Hurt/Comfort**

She fell into his arms as soon as he opened the door.

"They kicked me out," she sobbed into his chest.

**Show-related**

"How many balls can he fit into his mouth?" He asks her one day in rehearsal.

"You're a pig," she says with a smile.

**Smut**

He traced the contours of her body, inching his way up her side. She shuddered under his ministrations.

**UST**

They're paired together as dance partners in glee, again. She can still feel the heat of his body when she's in bed that night.


	6. Kurt and Sam

**AN: **This is my last drabble and with it, I profess my love for Kurt/Sam. What can I say? They had me at "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel" and I'll stick by this pairing until the end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Kurt / Sam Drabbles**

**Angst**

"It's not you, it's me."

And with these words, Sam's heartache began.

**AU**

"Is this seat taken?"

"N-not at all," Kurt faltered, unable to tear his eyes off the man in front of him.

**Crack!Fic**

"Ow! You zapped me!"

"Sorry, I don't understand my powers yet...!"

**Crossover**

"Put me down! This is infuriating."

"Sam show Kurt jungle?"

**Death**

He cried himself to sleep for a year, not wanting to let go.

**First Time**

His comics fell to the ground and Sam didn't-couldn't-bring himself to care.

**Fluff**

They got "lost" in Times Square.

Best. nationals. competition. ever.

**Humor**

"If you don't cut off the Bieber hair, I'll shave it off."

**Hurt/Comfort**

Sam curled himself against Kurt's side.

Tentative hands stroked his back.

**Show-related**

"You don't swim?" Sam scrunched his nose.

"Chlorine lightens hair and I like my dark tresses!" Kurt glanced at the blond. "Not that that would bother _you_..."

**Smut**

Cold hands gripped his naked torso, pulling his body closer.

**UST**

"Mr Schue assigned another duet this week..."

"It didn't work out the first time, remember?"


	7. Jesse and Rachel

**AN: **So I was gonna stop at my six OTPs (Kurt and Sam being the last couple for which I wrote a set of drabbles). And I definitely don't ship St. Berry (though I do admit that I like them to an extent. Come on, Jesse is MALE RACHEL! What's not to like?), but I wanted to see if I could write anything for them.

Also, after tackling Finn/Rachel in April—and veering far and away from my comfort zone of Quinn/Puck-land—I've realized that I have to challenge myself as a writer. Take risks. Write, write, write! So I'm re-opening these drabbles and posting other couples.

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, _The Breakfast Club_ (I wish!) or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Jesse / Rachel Drabbles**

**Angst**

Stars are a metaphor for her being a star.

And broken eggshells?

They're a metaphor for her broken heart.

**AU**

He's talentless and needy, but he just wants her. She's all he's ever wanted.

**Crack!Fic**

A haunting lullaby drew him nearer to shore. The same voice every night.

**Crossover**

"_You're_ in detention, too, Jesse?"

"I skipped class to rehearse. Vernon can't appreciate art."

**Death**

Breathing got easier after the sixth month. But singing was impossible. She wanted Jesse _back_.

**First Time**

He never expected to find his hand up her shirt, her hands on his belt buckle, but who was he to complain?

**Fluff**

They have their first fight one week after they start dating. He shows up at her house, a Henry the Octopus stuffed animal in hand.

"Forgive me."

**Humor**

"The Wiggles are Australian?"

"Yes."

"Do Australian kids like them?"

**Hurt/Comfort**

"You listened to the tape." Without hesitating, he pulled her into his arms.

**Show-related**

"They don't appreciate your talent."

"At least _you_ do," she shrugs.

**Smut**

Her breathy moans were better than any solo she'd sung.

**URT**

She should hate him for leading her on. But he _got_ her. He was her kindred spirit.


	8. Puck and Tina

**AN: "**Pina" (Puck/Tina) is my one and only crack!ship. 'Tis all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee (_Grey's Anatomy_) or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Puck / Tina Drabbles**

**Angst**

She wonders if she's not pretty enough for him. He's never hit on her.

**AU**

Crap! She thought she'd goten rid of "Puck" at the bar.

**Crack!Fic**

What was Tina doing outside his room window? Were those... _fangs_?

**Crossover**

"Dr. Puckerman."

"Sup, babe."

"It's Dr. Cohen-Chang."

"I prefer babe."

**Death**

"Fucking _life_ ruins everything," he sobs into his whisky glass. "I was gonna marry her..."

**First Time**

"_I'll be gentle._"

She knew he meant it, so she kissed him. Hard.

**Fluff**

"Thanks for friend'ing me on facebook."

"No prob. You gonna accept my relationship request?"

**Humor**

"Why're you dressed like a motocross-cheerleading-skank?"

"Fuck off."

"A _feisty _motocross-cheerleading-skank!"

**Hurt/Comfort**

It upset her when people ignored her. She _mattered_ to him, so he held her close.

**Show-related**

"Wait, so you _don't_ stutter?"

"Nope."

"Why'd you lie?"

**Smut**

She wore the _Catholic schoolgirl outfit_. _The. Catholic. Schoolgirl. Outfi-UNF!_

**URT**

She watched, sadly, as he trailed after another Cheerio. _Why does she _care_?_

* * *

**AN: **Comments? Complaints? (FYI, this is me asking you to review, please!)


	9. Finn and Brittany

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, _Three's Company_ or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Finn / Brittany Drabbles**

**Angst**

Their teacher laughs at his answer. The class joins in.

She doesn't think it's funny.

**AU**

He's sitting in IB Chemistry when _she_ comes in. What is O2?

**Crack!Fic**

"Why are you shaving the peaches?"

"They have a _beard_."

**Crossover**

"Mr. Roper, I promise Brittany, Santana and I are just _friends_."

**Death**

Music sounded... _sadder _without the sound of her dancing steps on the floor.

**First Time**

"S'okay, Finn," she whispered in his ear. "I _like_ mailmen."

**Fluff**

"Now wave your arms like this."

Try as he might, he just wasn't fluid like her.

**Humor**

"So... you're a duck and I'm a... puppy?"

"Cross-bred with a duck. Ew. My duck would _so_ not be with you if you were _just_ a dog, Finn."

**Hurt/Comfort**

"You're _not_ stupid," he murmured into her hair. "You're the smartest girl_ I_ know."

**Show-related**

She twirls around on stage.

The ballerina to his toy soldier.

**Smut**

Finn hoisted her leg up, marveling at her flexibility.

**URT**

Their hands brush during rehearsal.

_Both_ miss a step.


	10. Mike and Quinn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee (_Friday Night Lights_) or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Mike / Quinn Drabbles**

**Angst**

She can't see herself with him. He's too good, too kind, too genuine.

He'd see through her cracks.

**AU**

She was agile, athletic and _good_.

His dancing queen.

**Crack!Fic**

Decked in their ninja gear, they scaled the side of the building, yelling out when they sprang from the shadows.

**Crossover**

"You made first string on the Panthers. That means, you get... _me_."

**Death**

The ten members of New Directions' sat in silence as Mike and Quinn's coffins were lowered into the ground.

**First Time**

They broke apart from their kiss.

"We don't..."

"I want to, Mike."

**Fluff**

"I got extra bacon on your burger. That okay?"

She kisses him. Hard. How did he know?

**Humor**

"Why didn't your mom invite us to dinner with them?"

"Uh... well, it's an _Asian_ restaurant."

"So... your mom's _racist_?"

"No! Not at all. She just prefers doing Asian things with other Asians."

**Hurt/Comfort**

He finds her crying after their group number at Nationals. He knows why right away.

"Quinn, you look beautiful and..."

"And that's all there is to it, right?"

"Of course not," he answers, pulling her in for a hug.

**Show-related**

She trips during rehearsal. Nine months of habit and he reaches out to catch her before she falls.

**Smut**

Her tongue slowly trails down his neck, her lips latching onto his frantic pulse point.

**URT**

She's so perfect, twirling 'round the room like a fairy.


	11. Will and Quinn

**AN:** I wrote this set of drabbles for my friend Marie. I hope you like them, friend!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_, _Mean Girls _(boo :( haha!) or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Will / Quinn Drabbles**

**Angst**

She asks to see him after glee.

If only he could _refuse_ her.

**AU**

The new teacher sat down.

Blonde hair, green eyes.

Exactly Will's type.

**Crack!Fic**

"H'lo?" Will's sleepy voice called out.

"Just me," Quinn whispered, climbing through his window.

**Crossover**

"Looks like he's headed for the projection room above the auditorium!" Cady yelled.

Damien and Aaron threw open the door and found**—**

"Mr. Schue?"

"Quinn Fabray?"

**Death**

He's dead and she finally understands the love she felt for him.

Too little.

Too late.

**First Time**

Quinn presses into him.

"Condom?"

He pulls away. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

**Fluff**

He _loves_ rubbing her dainty feet.

_She _enjoys getting foot rubs.

It's win-win.

**Humor**

"Admit it, Fabray," Santana laughs. "Those sweater vests make. you. _hot_."

**Hurt/Comfort**

"Did it hurt," she blurts.

"Hm?"

"Being lied to. By your wife."

He knows why she's asking. Wordlessly, he takes her in his arms, letting the deluge of tears fall.

**Show-related**

They're all grateful he sacrificed his dreams for them.

Only she knows the extent of his pain.

**Smut**

Will's arms snake around Quinn's body, holding her possessively, as she gyrates against him.

**URT**

He ignored his racing heart whenever their hands touched. She was his _student._


	12. Mike and Brittany

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_, _CSI_ or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Mike / Brtittany Drabbles**

**Angst:**

He asked her out every year.

He never made the cut.

**AU:**

Michelle's new dance partner's incredible!

Graceful, strong, fluid―

Brett's perfect.

**Crack!Fic:**

"A panda costume? This is embarrassing, Britt!"

"Strip!"

**Crossover:**

"We're in Vegas for a show. Now Britt's... Fuck. Now she's gone."

**Death:**

"This dance is for you, Mike," she announced to the packed house―tearful, mourning, still.

**First Time:**

"I know you're nervous," she breathed against his lips. "But I won't bite."

**Fluff:**

He's holding onto the bike seat, providing the balance she needs.

"Don't let go!" She pleads.

"Never."

**Humor:**

"Lord Tubbington approves of you."

"Good―I..."

"'Cause Tina said you're hung."

**Hurt/Comfort:**

His hand reached for hers, knowing she needed a friend.

**Show-related:**

"I heard you singing."

"When?"

"After football. Yesterday. In the showers. You're good."

**Smut:**

Humping.

Gyrating hips.

Backs arching.

It wasn't loving or gentle.

But it _was_ graceful.

**URT:**

He feels Britt's hand worm its way into his.

Despite the tingly feeling he gets, he lets go the moment Tina turns to face him.

* * *

**AN: **If you haven't noticed, I'm trying my hand at other ships... Slowly leaving my comfort zone... Hahaha! I'll be attempting some Klaine and/or St Fabray next time I update.

Thanks for reading! What did you think? :)


	13. Kurt and Blaine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_ or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Kurt / Blaine Drabbles**

**Angst:**

Blaine envied Kurt. For his bravado. His courage.

_He_ never chose to run away.

**AU:**

"I'm Blaine Anderson," the new boy said.

"Kurt Hummel," he replied. "Welcome to McKinley, new kid."

**Crack!Fic:**

"That's―_Blaine_! Blaine, that's _you_ in a porno!" Kurt diverted his eyes.

His boyfriend, the _porn star_.

**Crossover:**

"What about prom, Blaine?"

"Got into Carole's Brat Pack dvds, again?"

**Death:**

A shell buried deep into the sand.

Worse than his mother's death. Worse than his father's.

He really is alone this time.

A shell. Buried deep. Where no one can reach him.

**First Time:**

Hard, sloppy kisses.

Hands.

Limbs.

A moan.

"We should... slow it down."

"You're right."

But neither one cares that night.

That night, they go all the way.

**Fluff:**

"Dad, Carole..."

The table quieted down.

"Blaine and I are adopting!"

**Humor:**

"Your brother's odd."

"Be nice!"

"I still don't understand why we're buying a grown man an X-Box!"

"Need I remind you that you _broke_ his old one?"

"He's a sore loser. A lesson needed to be taught."

"Really, Blaine? By breaking it? He was in tears."

"He's a baby."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"But, honey―"

"Sh!"

**Hurt/Comfort:**

There was something so simple about holding his hand.

The warmth. The acceptance.

It stitched him up like nothing else.

**Show-related:**

"How do I look?"

"Handsome. That kilt... it looks good."

"Thank you."

**Smut:**

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, as he felt Kurt's hand tighten once more, pushing him over the edge.

**URT:**

He was kissing Rachel Berry.

K-I-S-S-I-N-_G_.

He glanced at Finn and briefly wondered if he felt as though his heart was in the foetal position, too.

* * *

**AN: **My first attempt at writing Klaine. Fancy that! I have to say, I'm shocked that these drabbles are longer than a lot of my other ones. Whoops! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	14. Jesse and Quinn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_, _8 Simple Rules_ or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Jesse / Quinn Drabbles**

**Angst:**

Being with him is like shining a spotlight on every one of her imperfections.

**AU:**

"Charmed," he drawled, sticking out his well-manicured hand. "I've seen your previous films, Quinn. You're talented."

**Crack!Fic:**

She needed to smell it. To feel it.

His hair had magical powers.

**Crossover:**

"Russell."

"That's Mr. Fabray, bucko."

"Ahem. Right. So... where's Quinn?"

"Lemme give it to you straight, Fonz, there are eight simple rules to dating my teenage daughter. Sit. I'm going to read them all to you."

**Death:**

In death she was ethereal. And he was left heartbroken.

**First Time:**

He cradles her face in his hand, kissing her gently.

**Fluff:**

He criticizes her song choice, her range and style. But―he adds― "You sounded _angelic_."

She smiles despite herself.

**Humor:**

"I don't need to impress you. We both know _we're_ better than the rest of the glee club. I'm only being honest."

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Lying there, Jesse's arms holding her tight, Quinn feels safe.

**Show-related:**

"I don't trust you, St. James."

"Well, _I_ don't like you."

**Smut:**

His hungry mouth travels down the slope of her neck, sucking.

**URT:**

He was bigger, sure.

Tone deaf, definitely.

How that Neanderthal managed to rope Quinn Fabray as his prom date was a mystery.

But Jesse had better things to do than ponder the unsolvable.

* * *

**AN: **While Quinn/Puck are my OTP (or one of haha!), there's something about Quinn and Jesse's assuredness and snark and PRETTINESS that makes me think _what if. _Anyway, thanks for reading!


	15. Santana and Quinn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_ or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Santana / Quinn Drabbles**

**Angst:**

She needed to show Quinn she was her _equal. _Maybe then she'd want to be with her.

**AU:**

It was Santana's first day at Dillon & Banks and when she saw the woman behind the desk, blonde with a perfect ass, she _knew_ she would love working there.

**Crack!Fic:**

A tricorne hat upon her raven hair, Captain Lopez glared at the blonde wench before her.

"Ye will strip, madame," she hissed. "Or ye will pay."

**Crossover:**

Bell bottoms, polyester shirt, barettes in her blonde hair; since when did Quinn dig disco?

**Death:**

Quinn clings to Santana's limp body, begging the girl to open her eyes.

**First Time:**

"Like riding a bike."

"I... I dunno..."

Santana takes Quinn's hand in hers.

"Lemme show you, then."

**Fluff:**

She cradled Santana's face in her hand.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

**Humor:**

"Mom, it's not what it looks like!"

"That's right, Mrs. Fabray... I was just trying to see if Quinn's sports bra was... uh... padded?"

"'Padded'?"

"For extra protection?"

**Hurt/Comfort:**

"Lebanese?" Quinn holds up the shirt.

"Britt's idea," Santana didn't meet Quinn's gaze, tears forming in her dark eyes.

**Show-related:**

"Why Puck?"

"Why Brittany?"

"He sees me for who I am."

"Same deal."

**Smut:**

Surprisingly, it's Quinn who places wet, sloppy kisses down Santana's toned stomach.

**URT:**

If only perfect Quinn Fabray would realize how much Santana yearns for her.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! I actually had to force myself to finish writing these... Guess Santana/Quinn challenge me the most. Oh, and for those who like Mike/Rahel and Quinn/Rachel, I'll be uploading the drabbles I wrote for those ships later this week.


	16. Quinn and Rachel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee, High School Musical_ or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

**AN: **I wrote this set of drabbles for my good friend, Marie. She's a massive Quick shipper, but she has a healthy appreciation for Faberry. You should check out her fics at 2q21.

* * *

**Quinn / Rachel Drabbles**

**Angst:**

She had everything.

The boy.

The smile.

The perfect nose.

It was... _natural_ to feel drawn to her, Rachel surmised.

**AU:**

_Rachel Barbra Berry―_wasn't that...?

"Oh my gosh! My husband and I, we watched you in _Wicked_! You were..."

"Spectacular? I get that a lot."

**Crack!Fic:**

"You know what we should do?"

"Don't even _think_ the word 'elope', Rachel."

**Crossover:**

"I'd never done anything like that before. Singing."

"You're a natural!"

**Death:**

They were _ready_ to be mommies.

But Death had other plans.

**First Time:**

Neither had been intimate with another woman, but lovemaking came naturally to them.

**Fluff:**

She smiled at Quinn, wondering if their friendship was just beginning.

**Humor:**

"I'm relieved that you're not a vindictive harpy."

"What?"

"You know... I thought you would have held it against me after Finn cho-"

Quinn is not a "_vindictive harpy_". She is, however, very impatient and listening to her girlfriend's rants do nothing but get her libido going...

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Quinn pulled Rachel against her, kissing the crown of her silky head.

**Show-related:**

"Sorry."

"Me, too."

"Are we... are we _friends_, Quinn?"

"Of course."

**Smut:**

Rachel's hands caress Quinn's inner thighs, her soft moans spurring her on.

**URT:**

She wanted Rachel. Would _always_ want her. Too bad she only had eyes for Finn...

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the alerts and the favourites and just the fact you're taking the time out of your day to read these itty-bitty ficlets is enough to make me smile. Thanks again and - if you can - hit me with a review.


	17. Mike and Rachel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee, Harry Potter _or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

**AN: **This set of drabbles goes out to my friend **ladidai**, who's currently writing one of the best Finn/Rachel fics I've ever read (_Louboutins in Lima_).

* * *

**Mike / Rachel Drabbles**

**Angst:**

Two words haunt him: CAN'T SING.

If he could, he'd catch her eye.

**AU:**

Handsome Mike Chang wheeling down the halls makes Rachel wonder what his life would be like if he could walk.

**Crack!Fic:**

"Your abs can solve world hunger? _How?_"

"Have you seen these babies? They're the solution to _any _problem."

**Crossover:**

A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin.

They're sweet _and_ sinful together.

**Death:**

He kneels at her grave.

_Rachel Berry-Chang_

_Star_

_Loving Wife_

**First Time:**

Mike's a stud in his own right, but he's not one for pressuring girls for sex. He's patient.

But when his girlfriend - the impossibly hot and enticingly innocent, Rachel Berry - grinds her lithe body into his for the first time ever, the way he grips her waist and devours her mouth is anything but patient.

**Fluff:**

He's never sang a solo before, but her encouraging smile is the boost he needs to sing.

**Humor:**

The boy's locker room has optimal accoustics.

She goes there sometimes to sing.

And sometimes to watch Mike towel off.

**Hurt/Comfort:**

"Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"True, but knowing someone's on your side helps."

**Show-related:**

"Your dancing abilities are _not_ the only thing I see in you."

"They're not?"

"Nope. Though I do find it very... _erotic_ when you perform for me. _Only_ for me."

**Smut:**

She sucks on his carotid artery, smiling when she feels his pulse quicken.

**URT:**

_Mike is quite handsome._

These thoughts usually sneak up on her, but lately, they're on constant replay.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! And - if you can - please leave a review!


	18. Will and Rachel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Will / Rachel Drabbles**

**Angst:**

Is what she wants even possible?

She can't help it, though. She _yearns_ for her teacher.

**AU:**

He comes home to warm caramel coloured skin and soft dark tresses.

**Crack!Fic:**

"And this, Mr. Shuester, is how you tie a cherry stem with your mouth."

**Crossover:**

"Rachel, why don't you pair up with Daria on this assignment?"

"Mr. Schuester, I'm sure you're aware that she can_not_ carry a tune, much less smile and dance whilst singing. I mean, _have _you been paying attention?"

"Gee guys. Don't let my sunny disposition fool you."

**Death:**

Flashes of her white wedding gown, the birth of their two children and his smiling face before -

She was gone.

**First Time:**

"Come on," she kissed the corner of his lip. "_Love_ me, Will."

**Fluff:**

"Good luck on Broadway, Mr. Schue." She paused, biting her lip. "I'll meet you there in a few years."

**Humor:**

"It must be hard for you, William, having to live in the shadow of a _hobbit_. It's bad enough the banshee runs the club for you, but it's downright _embarrassing_ that she commands more respect despite her Napoleonesque stature than you ever could with your Adonis good looks. Tsk."

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Beth Corcoran changed both their lives.

He never got the daughter he'd thought was his and she never got the mother she'd always wanted.

**Show-related:**

She smiled when she saw his tie.

Navy blue background with three gold stars and a treble clef.

She knew he'd like her present!

**Smut:**

Slowly, carefully, she tucked his left hand inside her shirt.

"I'm _not_ a little girl."

**URT:**

She makes every decision based on heartbeats and they're insisting she love no one but Mr. Schuester.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Writing Will + Student is always a moral dilemma for me (haha), but I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Lemme know what you think. :)


	19. Mike and Santana

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Mike / Santana Drabbles**

**Angst:**

He hung his head, realizing Santana wasn't coming home.

**AU:**

Her long skirt sways against the grass, driving Mike insane.

Santana's a prude and he wants in.

**Crack!Fic:**

"A threesome."

"You hard of hearing?"

"With Artie...?"

"Hate sex is hot sex."

**Crossover:**

"I was bitten by a radioactive spider, not a panda, Chang."

**Death:**

She was always so strong. But in the end, Death was stronger.

**First Time:**

"You know you want to," she husked in his ear.

**Fluff:**

Miss Roberts thought that shy, quiet Mike Chang would be a good influence on bossy, loud Santana Lopez.

**Humor:**

He _knew_ about Asian mothers. He had one himself.

But no one warned him about the dangers of sleeping with a Latino man's _only_ daughter.

**Hurt/Comfort:**

She snaked her arms around his torso, burying her head against his chest as she let him cry.

**Show-related:**

Knowing what he did about Santana, he wondered just how far his buddy Matt ever got with her.

**Smut:**

She swirled her tongue inside his navel before she dipped her head lower.

**URT:**

Her eyes locked with Mike's for a brief second and that unwanted fluttering in her stomach came back.

* * *

**AN:** I have a hard time imagining Santana in a relationship with any of the _Glee_ boys, given that she's a lesbian in canon, but I'll admit that she and Mike Chang would be very aesthetically pleasing.

Reviews make a writer's world go 'round!


	20. Finn and Quinn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_, _The Hunger Games_ or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

**AN:** I don't ship Finn and Quinn, so writing these was harder than I thought it would be (they came out much longer... I get wordy when I don't ship the couple).

* * *

**Finn / Quinn Drabbles**

**Angst:**

Quinn sees him at the pep assembly, hands on Rupaul's waist, and watches as her perfect life slips through her fingers.

**AU:**

Finn watched the mysterious girl with the pink hair light a cigarette.

**Crack!Fic:**

"You're very popular."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. I would know. I'm very popular, too. Everyone expects us to be together. You, the hot, popular quarterback and me, the stacked, perfect head Cheerio everyone loves to hate!"

"I can't. I have a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Glee club co-captain Rachel Berry? The President of the Barbra Streisand fan club?"

"Yeah. She's gonna be a star."

**Crossover:**

Quinn stared at the other tributes before she turned to Finn.

"We stick together until the end."

"I promise."

**Death:**

He'll never forget the feeling of utter despair he felt when he found her, facedown in red water.

**First Time:**

Brazen green eyes met timid brown ones.

"Touch me, _please_."

**Fluff:**

"You're a stud, Hudson." He growled at his reflection.

"You're talking to yourself now," the soft voice of Quinn Fabray startled him, making him bang his head against his locker door.

"I was - ahem - I was pra-practicing."

"Oh?" She arched a perfect brow. "What for?"

He figured honesty was the best policy.

"Uh, asking you out."

She cocked her head to the side, a gentle smile growing on her flawless face, before she licked her rosy lips and nodded.

"Okay. I'll go out with you."

**Humor:**

He didn't realize his mistake until Quinn held up the videos: _A Stiff Cowboy _and _Orient Sexpress._

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Later that night, she buried her head into his neck.

"He's my daddy, Finn. I don't think I've _ever_ hurt him this much."

**Show-related:**

Finn Hudson, the answer to her mother's prayers.

**Smut:**

His hand slid inside her spanks, grazing the cotton of her underwear.

**URT:**

She heard Rachel's laugh before she saw them walk past her locker, jubilant smiles on their lovestruck faces.

God. She _needed_ to throw up.


	21. Artie and Quinn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_ or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

**AN:** I seem to like writing for Artie/Quinn. Interesting...

* * *

**Artie / Quinn Drabbles**

**Angst:**

No one knew why Quinn quit. She just did. And Artie realized just how much he missed her smile.

**AU:**

He doesn't say much during therapy, but Quinn's heard the stories. Heard he used to be a street dancer. Heard his crew was involved in a huge blowout. Heard that's how he wound up in the chair.

She makes up her mind once and for all and walks right up to him.

"Hi."

**Crack!Fic:**

"And this is my wife, Quinn."

"Hi," she beams. "Oop! Excuse me, I think the ducks got into the greenhouse again!"

**Crossover:**

He looked up the vine-covered tower and cursed under his breath.

How could he save the princess when she was all the way up there?

**Death:**

He hated cars.

One killed his ability to walk.

Another killed his love.

**First Time:**

She took his hand in hers.

"_Don't_ be nervous."

"How do you expect me to be calm when you've had sex with _Noah Puckerman_?"

"Easy. Just focus on me."

**Fluff:**

The day after their first date, she was surprised to find a bouquet of flowers occupying her usual chair in the choir room.

**Humor:**

"It-it didn't come out right_."_

"No. It did not."

"Wha-what I meant was that your badunkadunk is good."

"What!"

"It's round—I mean, it's bootylish... sigh. I give up."

**Hurt/Comfort:**

"I'm sorry Tina chose Mike."

"It's okay. I kind of told her to."

"Still. I know what it's like when you're not picked."

**Show-related:**

He thought their duet was dope. But after her parents kicked her out and her whole life got turned upside-down, she didn't feel up to singing.

He really couldn't blame her.

**Smut:**

She moved her hips to the heavy base, feeling vulnerable, even in the dark, as she ground them against his.

**URT:**

She caught him staring from time to time.

She'd never admit it, but she liked being on the receiving end of his gentle gaze.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks so much for reading!


	22. Puck and Rachel

**AN: **So it's been a while... Blame it on real life. I hope that now that I'm _starting _to get back into the swing of writing Glee fanfic, I'll be able to update WEK. I am so sorry to all of you who are following that fic. I promise I haven't given up and I _will_ update it. I just can't specify when.

Anyway, I know Puck/Rachel aren't one of my usual pairings but I felt inspired to write them today. Let me know what you thought ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

* * *

**Puck / Rachel Drabbles**

**Angst**

Two girls wanted Finn Hudson.

Neither wanted him.

**AU**

Lying to him was easy. He didn't _need_ to know her whereabouts.

**Crack!Fic**

"I dig her muscle mass, okay?" Noah said defensively, annoyed that none of the guys on the chess club understood that Rachel Berry was his own personal goddess.

**Crossover**

"Mr. Specter... Mr. Puckerman, what makes you think I should hire you," she asked, hesitating a tiny bit when she noticed Noah Puckerman's smirk.

"Because we're the best in town, baby," Puckerman said with ease.

**Death**

He'd always craved immortality. Knew superstardom was his legacy. But seeing her lying cold rigid _dead_ on the table made him yearn for his death.

**First Time**

She never imagined her first time would be with Noah, but it was better than she ever imagined.

**Fluff**

He comes home from football practice to find Rachel teaching his sister how to bake cookies.

**Humor**

Spit and chorizo land on her new cardigan, courtesy of his sputtering.

**Hurt/Comfort**

He never thought she'd be the one to call them off.

He was hoping she'd be the one to finally make him forget that _ot__her_ girl.

**Show-related**

Despite her confidence, he knew it was for show. He never missed the way she compared herself to Quinn.

**Smut**

Eager hands traveled up her rib cage and settled just under her bra.

**UST**

Sticky syrup soaked through her shirt and Puck ogled her pert breasts.

Did he have time to rub one out before class?


End file.
